Saucer
The Saucer was Crypto's most effective tool against Humans. It was capable of not only obliterating Crypto's enemies, but also acted as his home, main base of operations, cloning facility, and lab. History A Saucer appeared in every Destroy All Humans! game. Crypto used it for processing the brain stems of humans and extracting their DNA. The onboard lab allowed Crypto or Orthopox to perform experiments or to create a new clone if Crypto died. Equipped with a variety of weapons, each Saucer was capable of performing acts of mass destruction. After the destruction of the Furon Mothership, the Saucer held the HoloPox Units of both Pox and Gastro. The Saucer could Cloak itself, and was frequently updated to better suit Crypto and Pox's wants or needs. In Destroy All Humans! 2, the Saucer was able to turn invisible. Crypto used the Saucer to visit the Mothership frequently in Destroy All Humans!, in order to get missions and upgrades from Pox. Not only was the Saucer a mode of transportation and a weapon that was frequently utilized by Crypto and Pox, it was also a homage to classic alien science fiction, which mirrored the classic alien vehicle that was commonly referred to as a UFO rather than a Saucer. The Original Saucer When Crypto 136 first arrived on Earth in 1947 on a scouting mission, he was accidentally hit by a missile at Area 42. With his ship in disrepair and surrounded by a number of American Army Soldiers, Crypto did what he thought was best: he passed out from the trauma of the crash and was captured. Post-1947 / 1959 After Pox and Crypto 137 were made aware of 136's death, Crypto was sent to Turnipseed Farm in his own Saucer; a Saucer that he used for two more games and for over 25 years. After he learned all there was to learn from Turnipseed Farm, Crypto then went to Rockwell. After Crypto abducted and probed Miss Rockwell, Orthopox gave Crypto permission to destroy the Rockwell festival with the Death Ray, the standard weapon on any Saucer. Throughout Crypto's mission to collect Furon DNA from humans and to stop Majestic, he was granted new weapons from Pox to destroy buildings, evidence, and anything that either of them felt like destroying for fun. Crypto's Saucer first really showed its full value when it was used to fight the 50ft. President Robot, Robo-Prez in Capitol City. 1969 After Crypto's rise to power as the President of the United States, and his decision to lead a more relaxed lifestyle that involved having sex, doing drugs, and blowing stuff up constantly; the Saucer went into disuse. After the deaths of both Pox and Gastro, and the destruction of the Mothership at the hands of the Soviet Union, the Saucer became Pox and Crypto's main base of operations. After he recovered Pox and fixed the Saucer, Crypto began to use it to abduct humans and called the Furon Space Traffic Control in an attempt to gain a new Mothership. Crypto continued to upgrade the Saucer and gathered Datacores to restore former weapons to the Saucer along with giving it new ones. After he learned of the Blisk Base on Solaris, Crypto along with Natalya and Pox, used the Saucer to investigate and eliminate any Blisk operations that took place there. After Natalya's death and Milenkov's defeat at Crypto's hands, Crypto decided to do some research into the science of cloning and the "process" of making love to the one you love. Naturally, Pox did not approve of that, and demanded that Crypto clone him and not just Natalya; Natalya could keep the loving. 1975 Six years later, Crypto and Pox were still on Earth, and the Saucer was not yet a paperweight. After he learned of Pox's involvement and ownership of Big Willy's, Crypto used the Saucer to help the growth of Pox's business while he also protected it and still harvested human brain stems. After they learned of a possible hostile takeover attempt by Colonel Kluckin, Pox and Crypto used the Saucer to travel to different locations, and dealt with the difficulties that followed. The "New" Saucer ( 1979 ) After an undetermined amount of years, shortly before the events of Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, Crypto 138 became intoxicated and flew the Saucer into the front of the Space Dust Casino, totaled it, and made the Space Dust, his and Pox's semi-permanent base of operations. Over the course of weeks, Pox in private, made Crypto 139 a new Saucer. This Saucer was not only equipped with a new look that was fit to impress anyone who saw it, but also had new weapons, an improved Cloak, a new Abduction beam that was capable of abducting humans in vast numbers, and new controls that were capable of not only allowing Crypto to go vertical and horizontal, but also diagonal. After he discovered and dealt with the Molinari Brother's plans, and discovered that someone else was trying to kill him and Pox with Nexos. Crypto was forced to destroy all of Las Paradiso and the Space Dust and went to Sunnywood. Capabilities Weapons Main article: Saucer weapons The Saucer's weapons were used for destroying buildings, wiping out resistance, or just for destructive fun. The Saucer's internal structure changed color when the weapons changed. *Death Ray *Sonic Boom *Quantum Deconstructor *Anti Gravity Field *Electro-Cone *Seeker Drones *Plasma Cannons *Tornadotron Non-Lethal Weapons *Abduction beam *Drain *Transmogrify *Cloak Other Functions *Used for processing the DNA of humans. (Gene Blender) *Housed the HoloPox Units of both Pox and Gastro. *Housed Pox Mart and Pox Lab after the Mothership's destruction. *Housed a cloning chamber for Crypto which created a clone of him if he died while on a mission. *Used for both air and interstellar travel. *It could be used to receive television signals to watch on a TV monitor outside of it. Notes *Equipped with a variety of weapons, each Saucer was capable of performing acts of mass destruction, while being able to hide itself if the need arose. Trivia *Crypto went through a total of two Saucers: #Crashed the first one and had to destroy the remains (Crypto 136) #Crashed the second one into the front of his casino while drunk driving (Crypto 138) *Each new incarnation of a Saucer in a Destroy All Humans! game, had its own form of Cloak and its own limits of what it could do while it was cloaked and how long it could stay cloaked. Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Locations Category:Furon Category:Furon Technology